Ich dziecko/I/06
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ VI Kwiaty i kartkę od Dolly przyniósł posłaniec o jedenastej rano. Była to niedziela i Justyn nie miał wykładów. Wstał późno i na wpół ubrany krzątał się w pracowni przygotowując kredki i rajzbret z napiętym arkuszem, na którym już widniały zarysy głowy Moniki. Miała przyjść na drugi seans jeszcze przed południem. Gdy służąca weszła z kwiatami, od razu wiedział, że to od Dolly. Z największym niepokojem otworzył kopertę. Treść przeczytał trzy razy. Z nienawiścią zwinął kartkę i rzucił ją na stół obok róż. Zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. — Nie, nie pojadę — syczał przez zęby — nie pojadę, nie pojadę. Po co mam jechać... Nic już nie pomoże... Nic. Opadł na fotel pod oknem i pogrążył się w ponurych refleksjach. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i służąca zameldowała: — Przyszła panna Korniewicka. Czy mam tu poprosić? — Co?... Aha. Naturalnie. Tutaj. — Ale pan jest bez marynarki i bez kołnierzyka. — Ja?... Ach, do licha. Proszę poprosić, a ja zaraz się ubiorę — zerwał się Justyn i pobiegł do sypialni. Służąca cofnęła się: — Proszę panią, proszę tutaj. Mała chwileczka. Pan zaraz będzie służył, tylko skończy ubierać się. — Dziękuję. Zaczekam — z uśmiechem skinęła jej głową Monika — proszę powiedzieć panu Justynowi, by nie śpieszył się. Mam czas. Zdjęła kapelusik i zaczęła ściągać rękawiczki, gdy wzrok jej padł na pęk czerwonych róż, leżących na stole. W pierwszej chwili krew uderzyła jej do twarzy: — Czyżby to dla mnie?... Szybko zbliżyła się do stołu i sięgnęła po kwiaty, lecz jednocześnie jej wzrok zatrzymał się na porzuconej obok i widoczniej niecierpliwie rozdartej kopercie. Na kopercie był adres Justyna, wypisany dużym kobiecym pismem. Obok leżał zmięty arkusik eleganckiego papieru listowego. Stała i szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzyła na to wszystko, jakby widziała przed sobą cały obraz jakiejś strasznej katastrofy, jakby niespodziewanie odkryła czyjąś wstrząsającą tajemnicę. Mimo woli wyciągnęła rękę i wzięła list. W nozdrza uderzył zapach zmysłowych, agresywnych perfum. — Co ja robię! — opamiętała się i czym prędzej odłożyła list. Leżał teraz tak, że widoczne były słowa: „...życia dałabym za jeszcze jedną noc przed...” Monika oczu od nich oderwać nie mogła: — Więc to tak — szepnęła bezgłośnie — więc to tak?... I wszystko nagle stało się zrozumiałe: to ona ta nieznajoma kobieta, która bezwstydnie wabi go do siebie, która używa tych wyuzdanych perfum i posyła mu te wstrętne róże, to ona jest sprawczynią wszystkich nieszczęść Justyna! Monika była półprzytomna: — Dlaczego Marek ukrywał to przede mną! Kim jest ta okropna kobieta?... Dałaby życie za noc z nim! Bezwstydna!... Oczywiście, to jakaś wyrafinowana szantażystka, jakiś potwór, bez sumienia, bez czci, bez godności... Musiała go omotać jakimiś nieuczciwymi intrygami!... — Gdybym mogła przeczytać ten list. Wiedziałabym wszystko — gorączkowo myślała Monika. Pokusa była silna. Z błyskawiczną szybkością przez mózg przebiegały argumenty, usprawiedliwienia i impulsy przeciwne. — Nie będę czytała, rzucę tylko okiem na podpis — zachęciła siebie. Nagle wzrok jej zatrzymał się na różach, na tych impertynencko czerwonych różach, bezczelnych, narzucających się, zaborczych. Ach, gdyby mogła je rzucić na ziemię i podeptać... Wyciągnęła rękę i z całej siły zgniotła w dłoni najbliższy kwiat. Ostry ból kolca wbijającego się w skórę sprawił jej raczej przyjemność, ale i otrzeźwił jednocześnie. Wyssała z palca kropelkę krwi. — Jestem nieprzytomna, zupełnie nieprzytomna — skonstatowała w myśli. — Zniszczyłam różę... I w ogóle jakie mam prawo wtrącać się w te rzeczy?... Ona oczywiście wie o jego wyjeździe i prosi go, by został... Do oczu Moniki nabiegły łzy: — A właśnie, że nie, że nie zostanie! Choćbym miała umrzeć, nie zostanie! Usłyszała kroki Justyna w sąsiednim pokoju. Drzwi otworzyły się. — Boże! Jak on wygląda! — pomyślała. Rzeczywiście był niezwykle mizerny, oczy patrzyły posępnie, rysy ułożyły się w wyraz przygnębienia. — Dzień dobry, panno Moniko — powiedział bez uśmiechu. — Proszę nie gniewać się, iż musiała pani na mnie czekać. Jestem nieznośnym guzdrałą. — Dzień dobry — odezwała się, usiłując opanować głos — nic nie szkodzi. Przyglądałam się tymczasem pańskiej pracy, a raczej swojej podobiźnie. — No i cóż? — Zdradza wszystkie niedokładności oryginału. — Ach! Polowanie na komplimenty? — uśmiechnął się lekko. Potrząsnęła głową: — Nie, panie Justynie. Wiem dobrze, że jestem brzydka. — To nieprawda. — Prawda, niestety. — Nie jest pani pięknością klasyczną, ale tysiące, miliony dziewcząt mogłyby zazdrościć pani urody. — Czy... Urwała i patrzyła mu wprost w oczy, jakby czekając na pozwolenie czy zachętę do postawienia pytania. — Słucham panią? — Czy powinna mi zazdrościć i... ta... pani, która przysłała panu te róże?... Justyn ściągnął brwi: — Interesuje to panią? — zapytał prawie niegrzecznie. — Tak! — odpowiedziała śmiało. — A czy wolno wiedzieć dlaczego? — Bo.. Bo ja wiem! — wybuchła. — Wiem, że to przez nią pan jest taki w ostatnich czasach nieszczęśliwy! Ja wiem! Niech pan nie zaprzecza! Justyn lekko wzruszył ramionami: — Nikt nie bywa szczęśliwy lub nieszczęśliwy z winy cudzej — tylko z własnej. — I nieprawda, bo tu ona jest winna! — gwałtownie zawołała Monika. — Gdyby jej nie było, stałby się pan znowu takim, jakim pana poznałam. — Być może — przyznał z rezygnacją Justyn. — A widzi pan! I pan ją kocha! Wiem, że pan ją kocha. Justyn wybuchnął głośnym jakimś gniewnym śmiechem, który stropił i przestraszył Monikę. Nagle urwał, niecierpliwie rozejrzał się i zaczął porządkować stół. Odsunął kwiaty, szybko schował do kieszeni zmięty list Dolly, przesunął rajzbret i mruknął. — Bierzmy się do roboty. Monika zajęła swoje miejsce w fotelu i przez kilka minut słychać było tylko miękki stuk kredek branych i odkładanych przez Justyna. — Miałam list od Marka — odezwała się Monika. — I cóż pisze? — Że... zazdrości nam świąt w Kopance. Boi się tylko, by pan się tam nie znudził... Justyn milczał. — Proponuje — ciągnęła Monika — bym zaprosiła którąś ze swoich koleżanek... żeby panu było weselej... Pozowała profilem i nie mogła widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, ale musiała bodaj zerknąć i odwróciła głowę na malarza. — Pani będzie łaskawa nie poruszać głową, panno Moniko — powiedział Justyn. — Przepraszam — bąknęła. Po dłuższej pauzie zapytała: — Może rzeczywiście będzie panu nudno?... — Ja... nie wiem jeszcze, czy pojadę — z namysłem odpowiedział Justyn. Monika zdrętwiała: — Jakto?... Przecie pan mi obiecał! — Tak... Miałem najlepsze chęci... Niestety... — Co niestety? — Zaszły pewne okoliczności... Nieprzewidziane... Monika zerwała się z miejsca; — Tak?!... Tak?!... Otóż nie uznaję żadnych okoliczności! Obiecał pan i musi pan dotrzymać. Jej oczy iskrzyły się gniewem i gotowością do walki, chociaż bliska była płaczu. Justyn trochę zmieszał się: — Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro — zaczął, lecz przerwała mu: — Panu przykro?... Nieprawda! Pan znajduje jakąś dziwną przyjemność w dokuczaniu, w dręczeniu wszystkich najlepszych swoich przyjaciół! Napiszę Markowi, napiszę, że pan tak postępu je. Woli pan żebym się tam z nudów utopiła w Kopance. Ja wiem, że pana moje towarzystwo nie pociąga. Ale owszem, owszem, zaproszę dla pańskiej przyjemności pięć, dziesięć, sto najpiękniejszych panien! O, proszę nie myśleć, że chcę pana połknąć!... Może pan być dla wszystkich, rozumie pan, ale jednak nie dla tej... nie dla tej... Justyn zaskoczony zdołał tylko wymówić: — Ależ panno Moniko! — Nie zostanie pan dla niej w Warszawie! Obiecał pan i to musi być dotrzymane, bo inaczej... inaczej... inaczej... I nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej sankcji, którą mogłaby mu skutecznie zagrozić, z rozpaczy wybuchła płaczem, nawet nie przewidując, że ta właśnie była reakcja najskuteczniejsza. Wrażliwość Justyna wręcz organicznie nie znosiła łez kobiecych, szczególnie wówczas, gdy był bodaj mimowolnym ich sprawcą. Toteż wzruszenie i gniew zmieszane z ostateczną bezradnością, wywoływały mu na usta słowa bez związku: — Jakże można... No to już dobrze... Panno Moniko... Co tu począć... Tak jest zawsze z kobietami... To już ja nie jestem panem siebie!... Panno Manka... Więc zgoda... Doprawdy nie przypuszczałem... Panno Moniko, proszę przestać... — A pojedzie pan do Kopanki! — odezwała się wśród szlochów, nie odrywając rąk od twarzy. — Pojadę. — Daje pan słowo? — Daję — zniecierpliwił się. Wówczas podniosła nań oczy zapłakane lecz już uśmiechnięte i wyciągnęła doń ręce, mokre od łez: — Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję. Nie mógł nie roześmiać się. — Dziwna z pani dziewczyna. Nie rozumiem, co pani może zależeć na moim pobycie w Kopance. — A właśnie zależy — ocierała łzy — właśnie zależy. — Właściwie to ja muszę pani dziękować... — Za ta, że narzucam panu tę niemiłą gościnę? — Za to, że pani tak serdecznie zajmuje się moją niemiłą osobą. — Pańska osoba nie jest dla mnie niemiła — zaprzeczyła żywo — a jeżeli chce pan mieć tego dowody, to proszę. Umyślnie sprowadzę do Kopanki na święta parę moich koleżanek... I wybiorę najładniejsze... Justyn wzruszył ramionami: — Wcale mi na tym nie zależy. — Tak pan tylko mówi — odpowiedziała prowokująco. — Upewniam panią. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, walałbym być w Kopance sam. — Ja mogę nie jechać — szepnęła. — Ależ ja o czymś innym mówię. Sam, to znaczy, że wolałbym być jedynym gościem państwa Korniewickich i pani. — Serio? — Zupełnie serio. — Ach, jaki pan dobry! W jej okrzyku zabrzmiało tyle szczerej radości, że po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. I pomyślał nie wiadomo dlaczego: — Marek będzie z nią bardzo szczęśliwy. Tegoż jeszcze dnia portret Moniki był ukończony. Zrobili razem spacer po sklepach, by wybrać odpowiednie ramki, po czym starannie opakowaną całość wysłali pocztą do Zapola. Monika nie chciała zostawić Justyna i zaciągnęła go na obiad do siebie. Była przekonana, że owa kobieta będzie próbowała skomunikować się z nim, a może nawet ośmieli się doń przyjść. Dlatego też zatrzymała go do późnego wieczoru. Justyn, wracając do domu, nie myślał już o Dolly. Nazajutrz wyjeżdżali przed południem i należało zastanowić się, co zabrać ze sobą na te trzy tygodnie. Od wczesnego ranka zaczął pakowanie, w czym przeszkadzały mu ustawicznie telefony Moniki: — Proszę nie zapomnieć farb. Albo: — Proszę pamiętać o długich butach, bo tam straszne błoto. Uśmiechał się, bo doskonale wiedział, że są to tylko preteksty. Chodziło jej przecie o to tylko, by się w ogóle nie rozmyślił. Ale już naprawdę był zdecydowany. Do Dolly przed samym wyruszeniem na dworzec posłał krótki bilecik pożegnalny i — rozmyślnie — białe róże. Do Kopanki po kilkugodzinnej jeździe pociągiem trzeba było zrobić około dziesięciu kilometrów końmi. Na stacji czekał powóz, w którym ulokowali się staruszkowie i bryczka, gdzie zajęli miejsca Justyn i Monika. Wiosna tu zrobiła już znaczne postępy. Wprawdzie drogi pokryte były błotem i wielkimi kałużami, w których po osie zanurzały się koła, ale łąki miały już żywszy zielony kolor, ruń wystąpiła na polach, a drzewa obficie puszczały pąki. Monika wpadła w świetny humor. Śmiała się, paplała bez przerwy, komicznym tonem zawodowego guida objaśniając Justynowi okolicę i wymieniając jej osobliwości. — Zaraz za tym laskiem będą stały na dwóch pagórkach dwa wiatraki. Za nimi już zaczyna się nasza ziemia i widać park. Istotnie widać stąd było nie tylko park, lecz i wyłaniający się spośród gałęzi czerwony dach dworu. — Brama niczym w Soplicowie gościnnie otwarta — zaśmiewała się Monika, gdy mijali dwa słupy wjazdowej bramy, z której zostały tylko — zawiasy. Park i dworek były też zapuszczone. W Kopance od lat, to znaczy od śmierci rodziców Moniki, gospodarowała panna Agata, kuzynka Korniewieckich, słynąca w całej rodzinie pod imieniem Wielkiej Agaty i stanowiąca ulubiony temat tysięcy anegdot. Była to pięćdziesięcioletnia wysoka i barczysta kobieta o męskim głosie, gwałtownych ruchach i zdumiewającej energii. W okolicy zapewniano, że nie sypia nigdy, bo do późnej nocy widziano zawsze w jej oknie na facjatce światło naftowej lampy i wiedziano, że siedzi przy rachunkach, a już świtem zaczynał grzmieć po zabudowaniach folwarcznych jej donośny baryton. Służba, parobcy i chłopi okoliczni bali się jej jak ognia, lecz i swego rodzaju sentyment żywili do tej dziwacznej kobiety, która wcale nie na żarty umiała silnego mężczyznę zbić po pysku, bez żadnych widocznych następstw wypić z nim litr wódki, do upadłego tańczyć w dożynki, dźwignąć worek żyta na plecach, podkuć konia, dopędzić w parukilometrowym wyścigu złodzieja i zbić go na kwaśne jabłko, bawić się na wszystkich ucztach i chrzcinach, a w potrzebie zionąć takimi strasznymi przekleństwami, przed którymi szeroko otwierali gęby nawet wprawni w tym kunszcie żołnierze moskiewscy, kwaterujący czasu wojny europejskiej w Kopance. Taka to była Wielka Agata i takie rządy sprawowała w majątku krewnych. Majątek nie był dziedziczną własnością Korniewickich. Chociaż wywodzili się z ziemi, od kilku już pokoleń ziemi nie mieli. Dopiero pan Hubert dorobiwszy się jako inżynier przy budowie kolei syberyjskiej, synowi, ojcu Moniki, w dzień jego ślubu z panną Żmijewską Kopankę kupił od państwa Zabłockich, co tu od wieku przeszło siedzieli. Toteż i park i zabudowania i sam dworek kopaniecki zachowały wszystkie ślady upodobań dawnych właścicieli. Z tą jedyną zmianą, że panna Agata, pilnująca gospodarstwa jak oka w głowie, bardziej dbała o stodoły i obory, o chlewy i nawet kurniki, niż o reprezentację. W parku w razie potrzeby pasły się krowy, z mieszkalnego domu wszędzie opadł tynk wielkimi płatami, niektóre okna zamiast szyb miały powstawiane dykty, a w oficynie po prostu były zabite deskami. Pomimo to, że w niektórych pokojach piętrzyły się na podłodze sterty nasion, w innych czekały na dobrą cenę worki z kwiatem lipowym, czy z orzechami, większa część domu utrzymywana była w jakim takim porządku, a co najważniejsze, w czystości. Trzeszczały stare meble z herbami Zabłockich, nie domykały się szafy i szuflady, strzępiły się obicia głębokich foteli, a poczciwy stary fortepian wydawał dźwięki niesamowite, ale przecież było tu miło, przytulnie, swojsko — i nawet dostatnio. Panna Agata przyjęła gości z właściwą sobie gniewną radością. Cieszyła się ich przyjazdem, lecz już z góry zajmowała groźną pozycję obronną, przewidując niechybne ataki reformatorskie, godzące w jej hegemonię, a powtarzające się nieodmiennie ilekroć „ciocia Polcia”, czyli pani Korniewicka zjeżdżała do Kopanki. Wujcio Hubert nie liczył się, gdyż nie ośmieliłby się krytykować rządów panny Agaty. Przyciśnięty do muru gotów był nawet zapewnić, że nie widzi konieczności oszklenia okien, czy wyżwirowania alejek w parku. Stosunek panny Agaty do Moniki był zgoła czymś wyjątkowym w jej repertuarze. Surowe oczy, patrzące przenikliwie spod gęstych czarnych brwi, stawały się łagodne i czułe ilekroć zatrzymywały się na Monice. Gruby głos o rozkazującym brzmieniu miękł i stawał się pieszczotliwy, ku zdumieniu wszystkich wypowiadał zdrobniałe słowa pozbawione cienia zwykłego imperatywnego tonu. Na ustach ocienionych wyraźnym zarostem zjawiał się uśmiech tak dobry, tak tkliwy, że cała twarz, ta twarz rzymskiego cezara, zmieniała się do niepoznania, promieniowała ciepłem, sentymentem i kobiecością. Panna Agata kochała Monikę. Kochała jedyną może w swym życiu miłością, miłością ekskluzywną, gwałtowną, bezkrytyczną. Wychowała tę dziewczynę od lat prawie niemowlęcych, zastępując jej rodziców. Uczyła ją chodzić, później czytać i pisać, jeździć konno i strzelać do jastrzębi i wron, sadzać kury, podbierać miód w pasiece, pływać w Zielenicy, grać w szachy, doglądać robót w polu. Nauczyła ją jeszcze czegoś, o czym Judzie nie wiedzieli: — nauczyła ją kochać piękno, to piękno, które najpotężniej i najbardziej bezpośrednio przemawia do duszy ludzkiej, piękno przyrody. Gdy o wczesnym ranku, kiedy mgły topniejącymi muślinami snuły się w parowach i kotlinach, stawała na skraju lasu z małą Moniką i zaczynała mówić, przed oczami dziewczynki i to kraśne niebo i ta zielona sfalowana przestrzeń i te gąszcze leśne i kropelki rosy zawieszone na trawach i szum wiatru w gałęziach i plusk wody na kamieniach i odgłosy ptasiego przebudzenia — wszystko nabierało jakiegoś tajemniczego sensu, przemawiało dziwną, niespodziewaną, upajającą prawdą. Panna Agata umiała patrzeć i umiała czuć to piękno, kto wie, może właśnie nie wagę w śpichrzu, nie swoje grube księgi rachunkowe, nie tłuste krowy i spasione świnie, lecz to właśnie piękno uważała za swój największy skarb i nim też podzieliła się hojnie z Moniką, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakie ziarno zasiała w jej duszy. Monika przy całej swojej subtelności nie umiała jednak oprzeć się pokusie nadużywania miłości panny Agaty. Kochała ją na pewno bardziej, niż nawet dziadka, czy babcię. Ale wiedząc, że wobec niej, wobec tej surowej kobiety, przed którą wszyscy odczuwali, jeżeli nie strach, to przynajmniej estymę, może sobie pozwolić na każde kaprysy, grymasiła jak dziecko, lub jak uwielbiana i rozpieszczona kochanka wobec mężczyzny, wyczekującego na każde najniedorzeczniejsze bodaj żądania. I ta sama panna Agata, która na pytanie pani Korniewickiej o „kaczuszki” odpowiadała ostro, że w Kopance są tylko „kaczki”, przychodziła z rana do pokoju Moniki, klękała przy jej łóżku i wpatrując się w zaspane jeszcze jasno-orzechowe oczy szeptała:. — Obudziło się już moje jagniątko, obudziło się moje Tru-tu-tu-tu. Moja perełeczka, moje jedyne szczęście... A po tym pytała: — I cóż śniło się mojemu złotku? Znały się i rozumiały się świetnie, chociaż obie nie miały pociągu do zwierzeń. Jednak panna Agata już nazajutrz po przyjeździe Moniki zapytała ją: — Któż to jest ten pan Justyn? I Monika zaczęła obszernie opowiadać, lecz opiekunka przerwała jej: — Nie o to mi chodzi. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć czym on jest dla ciebie? Monika zaśmiała się: — Ależ niczym, ciociu. Ot, przyjacielem, bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. A teraz w dodatku — kuracjuszem. — Kuracjuszem?... Cóż to znaczy? — Gdybyś mi dała opowiedzieć do końca, to byś wiedziała. — No więc mów. Panna Agata w skupieniu wysłuchała historii przyjaźni Marka i Justyna oraz zjawienia się na horyzoncie jakiejś złej uwodzicielki, może szantażystki, przed którą Justyna trzeba ratować i wywozić niemal przemocą z Warszawy. — A jak ci się podoba, ciociu, pan Justyn? — zapytała. — To zależy... — Od czego? — Od tego, jak się tobie podoba. Monika zrobiła rozkapryszoną minkę: — Nie rozumiem. — Nie?.... Otóż, jeśli on się tobie podoba, to mnie to nie podoba się wcale. Monika usiadła na łóżku: — Dlaczego? — Bo to zdaje się niedorajda. Zapanowała cisza. Po dłuższej pauzie Monika odpowiedziała z chłodną dystynkcją: — Nie przypuszczałam ciociu, że możesz wydawać o ludziach tak powierzchowne sądy. I zaraz dodała: — Muszę się już ubierać. Panna Agata bez słowa pocałowała ją w czoło i wyszła z pokoju. I Justyn zresztą dostrzegł w sposobie traktowania go przez starą pannę ów ton bacznej, a niepobłażliwej obserwacji. Przyjęła go dość nasrożona, a każdej jej zwrócenie się doń było jakby pytaniem egzaminatora. — Panna Agata nie darzy mnie łaskawością — powiedział Monice. — O nie, myli się pan... To jest najlepsza istota... Ma tylko taki sposób bycia. — Możliwe — wymijająco zakończył Justyn. Na szczęście rzadko widywał pannę Agatę, która w niczym nie zmieniła swego trybu życia i od świtu do późnego wieczora zajmowała się gospodarstwem, rzadko wpadając do dworu. Jej nakrycie przy stole przeważnie stało puste, bo i jadała często na folwarku. Justyn z konieczności czas spędzał niemal wyłącznie z Moniką. Nie ciężyło mu to zresztą bynajmniej. Nigdy nie brakło im tematów do omówienia. Często, kładąc się spać, przypominał sobie jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy, o których miał jej powiedzieć. Wbrew pesymistycznym warszawskim przewidywaniom wspomnienia pani Dolly nie tylko nie przerywały mu snu, lecz stopniowo z biegiem czasu mijały nieraz całe dni i ani razu myślą nie wracał do nich. Główną tego przyczyną, jak sądził, była kojąca nerwy wiejska cisza, odpoczynek no i wiosna, wspaniała, jasna, bujna, z godziny na godzinę pęczniejąca żywymi sokami, rozśpiewana, pachnąca rozoraną glebą. Budził się bardzo wcześnie wypoczęty i spragniony zaczynającego się dnia. Nie zdarzyło się, by zbiegając do jadalni nie zastał tam już Moniki. Jedli śniadanie razem i razem czym prędzej wybiegali z domu. O kwadrans dobrego marszu od Kopanki zaczynały się wzgórza, porosłe gęstym lasem. W tamtą stronę chodzili najczęściej. Na wąskich, pnących się w górę ścieżynach Monika szła przodem. Justyn za nią. Krótka sportowa spódniczka odsłaniała jej zgrabne, muskularne nogi, cała sylwetka wręcz uderzała sprężystością i tym młodym wdziękiem, który bliższy był wdziękowi pacholęcia niż kobiety. — Pysza z pani dziewczyna — powiedział kiedyś w takiej chwili. Odwróciła się i zatrzymała w miejscu. W jej dziwnych oczach błysnął płomyk: — Czy to znaczy, że... że mogę się podobać... mężczyznom? — zapytała tak mocno akcentując pytanie, że aż się zgorszył: — No chyba! Czyż pani o tym nie wie? — Nie wiem. W jakiż sposób mogę wiedzieć? — Ho, ho — zaśmiał się. — Nie wmówi pani we mnie, że nie dostrzega tęsknych, a pełnych uwielbienia spojrzeń. — Czyich? — Czyich?... No prawie wszystkich młodych mężczyzn, których widywałem u państwa. Tyle hołdów... Zrobiła pogardliwą minę i przerwała: — Po pierwsze nie hołdów, a po wtóre byle czyje hołdy nie są dla mnie żadną wskazówką. Zaśmiała się trochę sztucznie i dodała dość wyzywająco: — Gdyby bodaj mała ich cząstka pochodziła na przykład od... pana... Nim skończyła, szarmanckim gestem zdjął czapkę i zgiął się w głębokim, dworskim ukłonie: — O pani, pani jest cudna! Przykląkł na jedno kolano, prawą ręką dotknął serca i podniósł oczy. Stała przed nim zmieszana i jakby przybladła, ale natychmiast wyciągnęła doń ruchem markizy rękę: — Ach, wstań kawalerze, bo... — Bo co, aniele? — Bo ziemia jest wilgotna i dostaniesz reumatyzmu w kolanie. Śmiali się oboje serdecznie. Gdy dotarli do wierzchołka i usiedli na wygrzanym przez słońce złomie skalnym, Justyn powiedział: — Z nikim nie jest mi tak wesoło i tak swojsko, jak z panią. — A... z tamtą?... — zawołała Monika niespodziewane pytanie. Był tak daleki myślą od Dolly, że nie zrozumiał: — Z kim? — Z tą, co panu róże przysyła. Spoważniał: — To jest zupełnie coś innego. Nie może być żadnych porównań. Zapanowało milczenie. — Gniewa się pan na mnie? — odezwała się Monika. — Za co? — Że jestem niedyskretna, że ośmielam się mówić o tamtej osobie, którą... dla której... która dla pana jest czymś... — Och — wzruszył ramionami — proszę mi wierzyć, że niczym. — Naprawdę? — A jeżeli czymś była... to złą kartą w moim życiu. — O, tak! — zawołała bez namysłu i w tej chwili umilkła zażenowana. Justyn jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W zamyśleniu podnosił z ziemi małe kamyki i ciskał nimi, starając się trafić w pień pobliskiej sosny. — Muszę to pani powiedzieć — zaczął po dłuższej pauzie. — Nie jest pani dzieckiem, czytała pani dużo książek... A wiem, że jest pani dla mnie bardzo życzliwa... — Bardzo! — Otóż... Owa kobieta była moim niedobrym snem. Zapytała mnie pani w Warszawie, czy to jest moja miłość. Teraz powiem — jeżeli żywiłem dla tej kobiety jakieś uczucie, mogę je nazwać tylko nienawiścią. Nie łączyło nas nic, absolutnie nic!... Owszem, byliśmy kochankami, ale, rozumie pani, to co powinno było być wszystkim, było niczym. I w tym właśnie tkwiła ohyda tego stosunku, którego nie umiem sobie przebaczyć. Proszę mi nie mieć za złe, panno Moniko, że wylewam przed panią te moje smutne i brzydkie zwierzenia. Ale musiałem... To, widzi pani, rodzaj spowiedzi. Tym samym jakby oczyszczam swoją pamięć i przekreślam przeszłość. Chcę, żeby to zamknęło mi drogę do powrotu. Więc... proszę mnie za to nie potępiać... — Ja panu jestem wdzięczna, nawet nie może pan wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo wdzięczna za to. Położyła dłoń na jego ręku. Podniósł ją do ust. — Wdzięczna za to — mówiła cicho — że uważa mnie pan za dość bliską sobie istotę, by pozwolić jej zajrzeć do pańskich najosobistszych przeżyć. Dziękuję, Justynie... — Dobra jesteś, Moniko — pocałował jeszcze raz jej palce i uśmiechnął się serdecznie: Zerwała się: — Chodźmy już. Przejdziemy koło Kmitowej Baszty. Zgoda? — Zgoda. — A o tych rzeczach już nie mówmy nigdy. To skończone. Tego w ogóle nie było. Prawda?... — Prawda, panno Moniko. Nie uszli jednak paruset kroków, gdy sama wróciła do tej niemiłej sprawy: — Ale ona pana kocha? — Nie — potrząsnął głową — nie kocha i nie kochała. Monika zatrzymała się i zawołała prawie z oburzeniem: — To niemożliwe! — Dlaczego niemożliwe?... Upewniam panią. — Mniejsza o to. Chodźmy. Mieliśmy o tym nie wspominać. Zna pan tę piosenkę: — „Trzeba umieć zapomnieć złe chwile, trzeba zechcieć nadzieją żyć, jak w słoneczny dzień barwne motyle”... O, widzi pan tam na górze? To Kmitowa Baszta. Jest legenda, która mówi, że w którymś tam wieku potężny rycerz Kmita kazał tu siebie żywcem zamurować w podziemiach. Brrr... Okropne, prawda? — O ile prawdziwe. — Dziś już za późno, ale któregoś dnia pójdziemy tam. Pokażę panu te ruiny. — A była pani już tam? — O tak. Nie raz. Ciotka Agata często tam chodzi i czasem zabierała mnie. W domu zastali list od Marka. Adresowany był do Moniki, lecz skierowany właściwie do obojga. Marek pisał krótko, żartobliwie i wesoło. Dziękował za portret, twierdząc, że teraz „pojaśniało mu w Zapolu”. Monika czytała list głośno przy ciotce Agacie i przy Justynie, bo staruszkowie swoim zwyczajem poszli zdrzemnąć się po obiedzie. — Jeśli chcesz odpisać — zwróciła się do Moniki panna Agata — to się pośpiesz: za dwie godziny wysyłam furmankę do miasteczka. Zabraliby i list. Monika jednak nie miała ochoty: — Pan Justyn odpowie i za siebie i za mnie — powiedziała prosząco. — Na wsi taki mnie ogarnia piórowstręt... — Dobrze, już zabieram się do pisania — chętnie zgodził się Justyn i poszedł do siebie. — Myślę — odezwała się po jego wyjściu panna Agata — że ów Marek wolałby jednak dostać list od ciebie. — To cioci się zdaje. Przecież ciocia wie, że oni z Justynem to tacy przyjaciele, że jeden za drugiego skoczyłby w ogień, a pisują do siebie prawie codzień. Tymczasem Justyn pisał. O Kopance, o pannie Agacie, o sobie i pomyślnych zmianach w swoim usposobieniu, lecz najwięcej o Monice. Z pedantyczną ścisłością powtarzał to wszystko, cokolwiek o Marku mówiła, a że mówili o nim godzinami codziennie, zebrało się tego sporo i list spęczniał do czterech arkusików. Na zakończenie nie zapomniał i o serdecznych pozdrowieniach dla panny Janki, dla której zawsze miał dużo sentymentu i szacunku. W dwa dni później Justyn i Monika wybrali się po południu do Kmitowej Baszty. Pogoda była śliczna, w świeżym lecz rozgrzanym powietrzu ani jeden listek nie drgnął. Nisko nad ziemią śmigały jaskółki. — Weźcie parasol — powiedziała, żegnając ich, ciotka Agata — bo może być deszcz. — Żartuje ciocia! — rozejrzała się Monika. — Niebo czyste, jak łza. Nie ma najmniejszej chmurki. I poszli. W połowie drogi Monika przypomniała sobie: — Szkoda, żeśmy nie wzięli la/tarki. W podziemiach jest bardzo ciemno. — Mam zapałki — uspokoił ją Justyn. Po godzinie wspinania się po stromych zboczach stanęli wreszcie na szczycie. Już od pierwszego rzutu oka Justyn zorientował się, że baszta, a raczej obronny zameczek wcale nie był tak stary, jak głosiła legenda. Sposób budowy jak też i rodzaj budulca, zgruba ciosanych kamieni, wypalanych cegieł i otworów po spróchniałych belkach, wskazywały na mniej więcej połowę siedemnastego wieku. Toteż i stan ruin nie był najgorszy. Wschodnia część zewnętrznej budowli wprawdzie rozsypała się zupełnie, pewno w skutek tektonicznego obsunięcia się ziemi, baszta zwietrzała i świeciła wielkimi szczerbami, ale niższe otwory strzeleckie i portale trzymały się krzepko. — Dawniej — objaśniła Monika — póki jeszcze nie zawaliły się schody prowadzące na szczyt baszty, można było tam wejść. Podobno widok stamtąd był wspaniały. Rozgarniając gęste gałęzie jałowców i suche badyle zeszłorocznego zielska, przedarli się do niedużego otworu, do którego wchodząc musieli się schylać, gdyż naniesiona w ciągu wielu lat ziemia prawie o półtora metra podniosła poziom terenu. — Teraz musimy zeskoczyć — komenderowała Monika. Przez otwór wpadało dość światła, by rozejrzeć się w niedużym czworoboku komnaty, zasypanej w połowie gruzem, a w połowie naniesionym piaskiem i zeszłorocznymi liśćmi. Po dwóch szerokich schodach wchodziło się w głąb. — Teraz jesteśmy pod samą basztą — powiedziała Monika — tu pewno była zbrojownia. Nich pan spojrzy na ściany. W tych dziurach tkwiły prawdopodobnie haki, na których wisiały miecze i inna broń. Następny pokój przez na wpół zburzoną szczytową ścianę otwierał szeroki widok na zwały rumowisk na zboczu wzgórza i dalej na zalesione pagórki aż hen na wschód. — Rzeczywiście zanosi się na deszcz — z niezadowoleniem stwierdził Justyn. — Niech pani spojrzy, Moniko, jakie chmury walą. — I jak szybko! — Już nie zdążylibyśmy chyba wr6cić na czas — spojrzał na zegarek. — Więc poczekamy tutaj. — Dobrze. Zresztą mogą pójść bokiem. Gdzież tu jest zejście do podziemi? — Byłam pewna, że pan nie zauważy — zawołała z zadowoleniem — o tutaj! Rzeczywiście w kwadratowym występie muru widniał niski i wąski otwór, trudny do zauważenia. Kamienne schody prowadziły stromo i kręto w dół. Monika szła odważnie pierwsza. — Na miłość boską, niech pani uważa — niepokoił się Justyn — proszę zaczekać. Zapalę zapałkę. — Znam drogę — uspokoiła go. Pomimo to zaświecił. Ściany nierówne i ciężkie zdawały się wciąż zwężać. Na kamieniach mętnie połyskiwały krople wilgoci. — Nie boi się pan, że duch Kmity złapie nas za nogi? — brawurowała Monika. — Duchów nie ma — odpowiedział Justyn z takim przekonaniem, by przekonania tego starczyło dla obojga. Nie był jednak zupełnie spokojny. Dotyk zimnych, martwych kamieni, strome nierówne schody i wzmagający się zatęchły odór pleśni nie składały się na sytuację zabawną. Gdy zapalił następną zapałkę, znaleźli się w małej czworobocznej celi. Jedna jej ściana ziała szeroką na metr szczeliną. — To tam — szepnęła Monika. — Co tam? — mimowoli odpowiedział szeptem. — On był zamurowany. Zajrzymy? — Owszem — zgodził się bez entuzjazmu. — Jak tu cicho — zauważyła. Justyn zbliżył się do szczeliny i zapalił nową zapałkę. Monika stała tuż przy nim. Już chciał wejść do czeluści, gdy przed oczyma zamigotał mu jakiś niewyraźny kształt. Upuścił zapałkę, a jednocześnie Monika przeraźliwie krzyknęła: — Boże! Ratunku! I z całej siły przywarła do Justyna. — Co stało? — zapytał drżącym głosem. Wokół panowała zupełna cisza. — Nie wiem — trzęsła się Monia. — Coś strasznego musnęło mnie po policzku... Brrr... Panie Justynie... Ja się boję... Opanował się: — Nie ma czego bać się. To pewno nietoperz. — Brrr... Ładna pociecha. — No, Moniko, niechże pani uspokoi się. Taki z pani tchórz? To, że już się nic nowego nie stało, przywróciło mu zupełnie równowagę. Odczuł nawet dużą satysfakcję, że jest tu jakby opiekunem, że ta czarująca dziewczyna przywarła doń, szukając u niego obrony przed niebezpieczeństwem. Odruchowo pogładził ją po włosach. Były dziwnie miękkie. Mimo woli przypomniały mu się szorstkie włosy Dolly. Dolly też tak mocna go obejmowała zawsze przy pożegnaniu... ...Przez gładki, cienki szlafrok czuł wtedy całe jej ciało, jakby nagie... I to ciepło... Ręka Justyna zsunęła się pa ramieniu Moniki i cofnęła się natychmiast. — Najgorsze to, że zgubiłem zapałki — powiedział głośno. — Przepraszam panią, muszę poszukać. Stanowczym ruchem odsunął Monikę i zaczął przeszukiwać podłogę wokoło. Upłynęło kilka minut zanim je znalazł wśród odłamków rozkruszonego muru. — Nie wchodźmy już tam... — zaczęła Monika, lecz Justyn uparł się. — Właśnie musimy wejść. To brzydko z byle powodu tchórzyć i zawracać z drogi. Sam nie odczuwał najmniejszej ochoty dalszego zwiedzania podziemi, lecz należała to przełamać. Jeżeli nie dla upewnienia siebie, że się jest mężczyzną, ta przynajmniej dla przedłużenia swej opiekuńczej roli. Bez większego trudu przedostali się przez szczelinę do jeszcze niżej położonego lochu. — O! — zauważył z zainteresowaniem. — Widzi pani?... To jest wykute w litej skale. — Strasznie duszno — zakaszlała Monika. — Tak. Wyobrażam sobie, że ten Kmita nie tyle umarł z głodu, ile udusił się z braku wentylacji. Jesteśmy chyba jakieś dziesięć metrów pod ziemią. Zapalił nową zapałkę. — A może tu są ukryte skarby? — zapytała Monika. — Wątpię. Schowek byłby widoczny w skale. Można by to dokładnej obejrzeć, ale obawiam się, że zabraknie nam zapałek. — Więc wracajmy. — Wracajmy — zgodził się. Rzeczywiście zapałek nie starczyło i od połowy schodów szli po omacku. Gdy wydostali się do górnej komnaty, długo w milczeniu wciągali w płuca świeże powietrze. Nagle Monika zawołała: — Niech pan patrzy: deszcz! I rzeczywiście, niebo było zaciągnięte chmurami, a deszcz lał jak z cebra. — Szkoda, żeśmy nie posłuchali panny Agaty — powiedział Justyn — przydałby się parasol. — Nie na wiele — zaoponowała Monika — z otwartym parasolem nie moglibyśmy przejść tymi wąskimi ścieżynami. — No, cóż począć, poczekamy, aż deszcz minie. I tak szczęście, że mamy dach nad głową. Przemoklibyśmy do nitki. Miejmy nadzieję, że przejdzie. Strzepnął czapką gruby pokład kurzu, pokrywający kamienny stopień i usiedli przy sobie. Zajęty rozmową czas nie dłużył się zbytnio, minęły jednak dwie godziny, trzy, cztery, a deszcz nie ustawał. Zaczynało się ściemniać, kiedy zmienił się w rzadszy i już nie groźny kapuśniaczek. — Chyba zaryzykujemy — zaproponował. Monika zgodziła się. Nie bez wysiłku wydostali się na zewnątrz i zaczęli schodzić. Pomimo stosunkowo wczesnego wieczoru zmrok, zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy znaleźli się wśród drzew, gęstniał szybko. Nadomiar złego niezliczone strumyczki wody porozmywały ziemię, mocno tu gliniastą, wskutek czego niepodkute obuwie ślizgało się raz po raz. Justyn niespodziewanie zjechawszy kilka metrów w dół, okupił niezręczność szramą od gałęzi na policzku. W pięć minut później jeszcze gorzej powiodło się Monice. Krzyknęła nagle, zatrzepotała rękami i zniknęła Justynowi z oczu. Okazało się, że był tu próg, prawie metrowej wysokości. Na dole siedziała Monika z twarzą krzywioną od bólu i oburącz trzymała się za nogę. — Boże! — zawołał. — Co pani się stało?... Co się stało?... — Nie wiem. Strasznie boli. Nie namyślając się zeskoczył i znalazł się przy niej. — Gdzie boli? — Tutaj nad kostką. Pewno złamałam. — Jezus, Maria! — Przyklęknął i delikatnie zaczął dotykać bolącego miejsca. — Tu boli? — Tak. O tutaj i tu też. Oj!... Był bezradny. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co w takim wypadku należy zrobić. W duchu klął siebie za to, że pomimo ostrzeżenia panny Agaty wybrał się na tę wycieczkę i że przy schodzeniu z tak stromego zbocza nie trzymał Moniki przynajmniej za rękę. Dziewczyna nadrabiała miną: — Niech mi pan da rękę, spróbuję się podnieść. Próba jednak skończyła się nowym jękiem bólu. O tym, by można było stanąć na uszkodzonej nodze, nie było co marzyć. Zresztą w okolicy kostki wystąpił obrzęk i zwiększał się z każdą chwilą. — Nie ma innej rady — orzekła Monika — tylko musi pan iść po pomoc. — A pani tu będzie siedziała na mokrej ziemi i jeszcze zaziębi się! O nie. Ja będę panią niósł — zdecydowanym tonem oświadczył Justyn. — Jestem za ciężka. Nie udźwignie pan. — Ja?... A cóż pani myśli, że ze mnie takie chuchro?... — No, atletą pan nie jest. — Zobaczymy. Proszę objąć mnie za szyję, tak, mocniej... Usłuchała, a on podniósł ją bez większego wysiłku. — Boże, jaka pani jest lekka — uśmiechnął się do niej. — Jej twarz miał tuż przy swojej. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła ramię. — Zmęczy się pan. Proszę mi obiecać, że gdy tylko poczuje pan zmęczenie, zrobimy popas. — Ależ! Bez odpoczynku doniósłbym panią dwa razy do Kopanki — zaśmiał się z zuchowatą mną. — Mógłbym tak panią nieść całe życie! Monika otworzyła usta, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy już wydostali się na ścieżkę, odezwała się cicho: — Nie wolno takich rzeczy mówić. — Jakich rzeczy? — Ach, mniejsza o to. Niech pan uważa, tu będzie wykot. Najlepiej ominąć z prawej. — Zaraz już będziemy na równej drodze — zauważył, spoglądając przed siebie i lekko dysząc. Pomimo najlepszych chęci nie przerywania powrotu, musiał zatrzymać się, by odetchnąć. Ostrożnie postawił Monikę na ziemi. Stojąc na jednej nodze, opierała się na jego ramieniu. — Czy bardzo boli? — zapytał. — Nie. Troszeczkę. Spojrzała nań, a tyle miała pogody w uśmiechu, że Justyn pomyślał: — Drogie biedactwo. Ona nawet cierpi tak ślicznie. Gdy już odpoczął dostatecznie, wziął ją znowu na ręce. Teraz po równej drodze szło się znacznie łatwiej, mniej trzeba było wysiłku i uwagi. Deszcze ustał zupełnie, ale chmury wciąż zalegały niebo i było już prawie ciemno. Monika wyjęła chusteczkę z kieszonki Justyna i twierdząc, że nie może próżnować, obcierała mu zadrapanie na twarzy. Jej małe, ciepłe ręce dotykały lekko jego policzka. Czuł ją przytuloną do siebie, przy każdym kroku poznawał w tym przytuleniu jej kształty. I tak niósł ją w milczeniu, bo i ona nie miała ochoty do rozmowy. W oknach dworu paliło się już światło. Zjawienie się Justyna i Moniki na jego rękach, wywołało popłoch. Panna Agata, oboje państwo Korniewiccy, służba — wszyscy stracili w pierwszej chwili głowy. Pierwsza odzyskała mowę ciotka Agata, natychmiast wysyłając furmana do miasteczka po lekarza. Monikę ułożono, rozebrano, natarto wodą kolońską (od przeziębienia), napojono herbatą z koniakiem i wszyscy chórem podziwiali przy tym jej hart ducha, jako że wcale nie płakała, lecz przeciwnie, śmiała się, dowcipkowała i zdawała się być w wyśmienitym humorze. Po godzinie przybył lekarz i mieszkańcy Kopanki odetchnęli z ulgą: okazało się, że tylko ścięgno jest z lekka naderwane i że po pięciu, sześciu dniach panna będzie mogła biegać. Panna Agata zajęła się kompresami, dziadkowie nie wychodzili z pokoju wnuczki. Przez dwa dni Justyn włóczył się sam po parku i okolicy. Trzeciego dnia z nudów zabrał się do szkicowania projektu altany. Właśnie siedział na ławce za gazonem z ołówkiem i z blokiem w ręku, gdy na ganku ukazała się panna Agata i prosto ruszyła ku niemu. — Czego ta ode mnie chce — pomyślał niezadowolony, gdyż właśnie zaczął mu majaczyć przed oczami pomysł efektownego wiązania dachu. — Dzień dobry, panie Justynie, — kiwnęła mu głową i usiadła obok — cóż to pan robi, czy nie tę niedorzeczną altanę. — Właśnie, proszę pani. — Proszę pokazać. Bez ceremonii sięgnęła po blok i skrzywiła się: — Owszem, niebrzydkie. Ale żeby to postawić w tym miejscu, gdzie sobie ubrdała ciocia Polcia, trzeba było by zrąbać dwa wiązy, jedyne w całym powiecie i lipę, pamiętającą jeszcze insurekcję Kościuszkowską. Co pan na to? Hę?... — To... zapewne... kwestia zapatrywania... — zaczął. — Otóż ja panu wyłuszczę moje zapatrywanie: to jest idiotyczne! A powtóre komu i po diabła taka altanka jest tu potrzebna?... Pytam pana! — No, nie wiem... Państwo Korniewiccy chcieli... — Idź że pan do licha! Starzy, ledwie nogami powłóczą, za rok, czy dwa kapliczka będzie im potrzebniejsza niż altana. Więc po co? Dla kogo? — Dziwne pan! mi zadaje pytania — żachnął się nieco zirytowany. — Czy pani sądzi, że to mnie na tym zależy? — Nie panu?.. Więc komu?... — No, oczywiście pannie Monice. — Tak?... Zawracanie głowy. Tyle ją obchodzi czy jest altanka, czy jej nie ma, co mnie gnój od krów, co zdechły w arce Noego. — Przepraszam panią — zrobił dystyngowanie urażoną minę — ale panna Monia osobiście mi... — Osobiście?.. Cha... cha... cha... Osobiście pana prosiła? Ona poprosiłaby pana o to, by pan tu założył plantację ananasów, gdyby wiedziała, że pana w ten sposób sprowadzi do Kopanki. Ale młody człowieku! Jeżeli chce pan ze mną być w zgodzie, wyperswaduj pan sobie i jej jakiekolwiek altanki. To panu mówię! Klepnęła go konfidencjonalnie po kolanie i dodała: — A teraz idź pan do Moniki, bo chce pana widzieć. — Panna Monika wstała? — ucieszył się. — Nie. Ale wytrzymać bez pana nie może. Gdyby tak nie śpieszył, zastanowiłby się na pewno nad aluzjami panny Agaty, tak go jednak uradowała wiadomość, że wreszcie będzie mógł zobaczyć Monikę, że nie miał czasu myśleć o niczym innym. Monika leżała w łóżku w różowej pyjamie. Wyciągnęła doń na powitanie obi ręce. — Nie pozwalali mi pana tu zaprosić — powiedziała ze skargą w głosie. — Mówili, że nie wypada. Oczy jej jarzyły się ciepłą tkliwością. — Odpoczął pan od mego towarzystwa?... — pytała cicho, gdy on wciąż trzymał jej ręce. — Stęskniłem się, Moniko, za panią — przyznał się szczerze. — Naprawdę?... — Bardzo! — Więc niech pan wie, że ja również. — A jakże nóżka? — Ach, zupełnie nie boli. — A usposobienie? — Teraz już świetnie. Zarumieniła się i dodała: — Żeby pan wiedział jak mi jest dobrze na świecie, kiedy... kiedy mam pana przy sobie. I z niespodziewanym smutkiem w głosie westchnęła: — Gdyby pan chociaż mógł to odczuć... No, ale nie mówmy o tym. Proszę mi opowiedzieć, co pan porabiał? Niech pan bliżej przysunie ten fotel... Jeszcze bliżej, o tak... Justyn usiadł i z ożywieniem zdawał sprawozdanie ze swych samotnych wycieczek w okolicy, z przypadkowych rozmów ze spotkanymi ludźmi, z wrażeń. Gdy w godzinę później dzwoniono na obiad, Monika uparła się, by Justyn zjadł obiad w jej pokoju, bo się jej nudzi samej. I postawiła na swoim, tym łatwiej, iż i Justyn był zachwycony tym projektem. — Musimy nacieszyć się sobą — mówiła Monika. — Zostało nam zaledwie pięć dni wspólnych wywczasów. — Tylko pięć? — zdziwił się. — Szkoda. — I pan żałuje?... Szczerze?... — Najszczerzej. — I nic nie ciągnie pana do Warszawy? — Nic. Nawet wykłady, które przecie lubię. — Dziękuję — szepnęła. — To ja dziękuję, Moniko. Zamilkli oboje. W dużym pokoju zaczęły już cienie kłaść się po kątach. Powali zapadał zmierzch. Justyn myślał o powrocie do Warszawy, o tym, że Monika pewno zostanie znacznie dłużej w Kopance jak o tym mówili państwo Korniewiccy, że w stolicy chyba po uszy zagrzebie się w pracy, bo nie będzie miał co zrobić z wieczorami... Pomyślał też, iż nigdy z nikim nie było mu tak przyjemnie, jak z Moniką i że pragnąłby kiedyś spotkać w życiu dziewczynę, chociażby trochę do niej podobną... Nawet nie trochę, lecz bardzo... I myślał jeszcze, że gdy Monika zostanie żoną Marka, to będzie rzadko ją widywał, że będzie mu bez niej po prostu źle... Nie wiedział jakie myśli w tej chwili przebiegają przez jej czoło, ale był pewien, że one też krążą dookoła przyszłości. Przyszła służąca z zapaloną lampą i postawiła ją na stoliku przy łóżku. Po chwili przyniosła podwieczorek. Pod oknami rozległy się klaskania kopyt końskich i turkot bryczki. — Ktoś przyjechał, wyjrzyj Marcysiu — powiedziała Monika. Służąca wyjrzała przez okno: — Nie, proszę panienki, to Józef. Wrócił z miasteczka ze sprawunkami. — To pewno i pocztę przywiózł? — A pewno. — Niech Marcysia skoczy i przyniesie jeżeli jest co dla pana Kielskiego albo dla mnie. — Już lecę. Justyn obliczał w myśli czas i zauważył: — Musi być list od Marka, jeżeli w normalnym czasie otrzymał mój, w którym opisałem naszą niefortunną wyprawę i ten przykry wypadek ze ścięgnem. Jakoż i nie mylił się. Służba wróciła z listem zaadresowanym do Moniki. Oboje od razu poznali charakter pisma Domaszewicza, chociaż niespodzianką była elegancka koperta z czerpanego papieru. Zwykle używał tanich, niebieskich kopert. — Oho! — zawołała Monika wesoło — cóż to za uroczysta espistoła. Otworzyła kopertę. Justyn, który spodziewał się, że jak zwykle będzie głośno czytała urywki, nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Monika jednak czytała w milczeniu. Jej brwi podniosły się jakby w zdziwieniu, aż nagle zaczerwieniła się aż po białka oczu i prawie natychmiast zbladła. Ręka trzymająca list bezwładnie opadła na kołdrę. We wzroku, który skierowała na Justyna, był strach, ból i jakby niema prośba. — Panno Moniko — zapytał przerażony — co się stało Markowi? — Nic... Zupełnie nic... — odpowiedziała, a wargi jej drżały. Potem. zakryła dłonią oczy i powiedziała dobitnie: — Marek chce bym została jego żoną. Pisze, że mnie kocha i że czeka na moją odpowiedź. Głos jej był urywany, szorstki, drewniany. Ale Justyn na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Wiadomość uderzyła weń jak obuchem. Wiadomość, której przecie spodziewał się od dawna, decyzja przyjaciela, którego sam kiedyś namawiał do przyśpieszenia oświadczyn... Serce ścisnęło się boleśnie, w gardle coś dławiło, pod czaszką dygotały pulsy. — Stało się... stało się... I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że stało się największe dlań nieszczęście, że trzeba się ratować, że nie wolno tracić czasu, że musi klęknąć przed nią i błagać ją, by tego nie robiła, by bodaj odłożyła, odsunęła, przeciągnęła... W głowie huczało jak w kuźni, pot wystąpił na czoło. I jakieś niedorzeczne przypomnienie: już raz kiedyś przeżywał podobne uczucie... Na pewno. I kiedy?... To takie ważne, musi sobie przypomnieć... Ach tak, to wtedy... Z jaskrawą wyrazistością pamiętał każdy szczegół... Krew ściekała po zielonym mundurze, bulgotała w ranie, a Marek na krótko otworzył oczy i chociaż nic powiedzieć nie mógł. Justyn przeczytał w tych oczach jedno słowo: — Umieram... — Żegnaj... Znaczyło to, to samo. To samo, co teraz... Justyn otarł czoło i nadludzkim wysiłkiem starał się opanować. W duszy zaskowyczało rozpaczliwe błaganie: — Przebacz mi przyjacielu, przebacz tę chwilę podłego egoizmu, ale tak mi ciężko... Gdyby był teraz sam, może biłby się z najgłębszą skruchą w piersi, może waliłby jak oszalały głową w podłogę, może jedno i drugie robiłby na przemian... W ustach poczuł smak krwi z przegryzionych warg. Nie poznał własnego głosu, gdy wymawiał słowa, straszne słowa, które trzeba było wyrywać z piersi niczym żywe ciało. — To prawda... On... kocha panią od dawna... Prawda. I cieszę się, że pani zostanie jego żoną... Bardzo się cieszę... Marek jest najlepszym, najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem. Wart jest pani, Moniko... Wiem, że pani mu nie odmówi... I tak być powinno... Monika siedziała na łóżku, wciąż blada. Jej kasztanowate włosy w nieładzie rozsypały się na ramionach. Powieki miała opuszczone, rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na policzki. — Nie panie Justynie — powiedziała cicho lecz z dziwnym spokojem. — Nie zostanę żoną Marka. — Boże! — jęknął i nagła radość oszołomiła go zupełnie, lecz w tejże chwili zrozumiał, że oto rozstrzyga się los Marka. W tym ostatecznym napięciu wszystkich nerwów doznał przejmującego uczucia. Widział go. Widział dokładnie jego sylwetkę, jego spokojną twarz, jego półprzymknięte mądre oczy. Nie tylko go widział. Był w nim, odczytywał jego myśli, nie odczytywał nawet, lecz współtworzył je. Przebiegały przez ich mózgi jednocześnie. Wiedział i to, że Marek również jest świadkiem jego burzy wewnętrznej. Zdaje się kłaść mu rękę na ramieniu i mówić: — Jakże postąpisz, przyjacielu?... I Justyna ogarnął potworny, dławiący wstyd. Wstyd dotkliwy, najdotkliwszy, biczujący! Wiedział przecież, że nie jest to wizja, że to nie wytwór gorączkowej wyobraźni, lecz rzeczywistość, rzeczywistość tak prawdziwa, jak ten pokój, jak to łóżko, jak lampa rzucająca łagodne światło na pochyloną głowę Moniki... Spojrzał wprost w oczy Markowi. I nie, nie spuścił wzroku. — Nigdy cię nie za wiodę — mówił spojrzeniem — możesz być spokojny. — Wiedziałem o tym — uśmiechnęły się oczy Marka. I od razu przyszło odprężenie. Głuche i ciężkie, ale błogie spokojem, błogie poczuciem rzeczy dokonanej. — Panno Moniko — zaczął. — Jestem pewien, że Marek nie nagli o decyzję. I pocóż już formułować taką, która zamknie drogę do szczęścia i jemu i pani?... Rzecz jest zbyt ważna. Trzeba zostawić sobie czas do namysłu. Potrząsnęła głową: — Nie. To zbyteczne. Nigdy nie zostanę jego żoną. Nie zmienię tego postanowienia. — Ależ każde twierdzenie musi mieć, panno Moniko, swoje uzasadnienie. A tu absolutnie nie widzę żadnego. Dlaczego pani chce mu odmówić? — Bo go nie kocham — odpowiedziała po prostu. — Nie kocha go pani?... Przetarł czoło i usiłował skupić myśli, zebrać argumenty. — Pani wybaczy. Moniko, ale nie zna pani samej siebie. Widocznie nie wie pani co to jest miłość! Albo wyobraża sobie, że musi to być jakieś nadziemskie uczucie, jakie w ogóle nie istnieje. Proszę mi wierzyć, że jako obserwator, obserwator najpilniejszy i najserdeczniej dla was obojga usposobiony, śmiało mogę twierdzić coś wręcz przeciwnego. Jestem przekonany mianowicie, że kocha go pani tak, jak i on panią. Trzeba to tylko sobie uświadomić. Trzeba koniecznie, bo lekkomyślna decyzja może zdruzgotać to wasze szczęście... Niechże pani sama z ręką na sercu powie, czy jest kto, o kim by pani chętniej ze mną mówiła niż o Marku? Czy jest ktoś, czyja przyszłość tak bardzo panią by obchodziła? Justyn pochylił się do niej i uśmiechnął się serdecznie: miała w oczach łzy. — No, widzi pani, panno. Moniko. Pani jest bardzo młoda. Dlatego może wydawać się pani, że to uczucie, jakby tu powiedzieć, nie dorosło do rangi miłości. Ale ja przekonam panią. Przekonam nie dlatego, że jestem przyjacielem Marka, ale i dlatego, że uważam siebie za takiegoż przyjaciela pani, dlatego, że szczęście pani leży mi na sercu tak, jak i szczęście jego. Oboje jesteście warci — najlepszego losu. A skoro nie może być najmniejszej wątpliwości co do uczuć Marka, który, ja to wiem, kocha panią do szaleństwa, chodzi tylko o to, czy pani, Moniko, może mu odpłacić wzajemnością. I ja jestem przeświadczony, że tak. Zacznijmy od tego: przecie nic mu pani nie ma do zarzucenia? Jest dzielny, kulturalny, subtelny, wyjątkowo inteligentny. Nie razi pani w nim absolutnie nic. Przeciwnie. Zawsze lubiła pani bardzo jego towarzystwo, tęskni pani za nim, codziennie go wspomina, zbiera jego fotografie. Proszę mi wierzyć, że tak nie przejawia się obojętność, tylko miłość. A jeszcze... proszę mi wybaczyć pewną niedyskrecję, ale... ja nie widziałem i nie widzę w tym nic złego. Chodzi mi o to, że nie tylko żywi pani doń głębokie uczucia, jako do człowieka, podoba się on pani również jako mężczyzna... Tak, nie jest pani dzieckiem i sama pani wie, że czuje pani doń silny pociąg... Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie raz to zaobserwowałem podczas pobytu Marka w Warszawie. Powtarzam, że uważam to za rzecz całkiem naturalną, która Broń Boże, nie przynosi ujmy pani, Moniko, ale którą trzeba też wziąć pod uwagę. To wszystko razem jest właśnie miłością i odmawiając Markowi skrzywdziła by pani nie tylko jego, lecz i siebie. Wziął jej bezwładną rękę i pocałował: — Niechże pani zastanowi się, Moniko, czy nie mam racji w każdym szczególe, we wszystkim, co powiedziałem. Monika oparła się na łokciu i odezwała się cichym, zmęczonym głosem: — Tak, panie Justynie... We wszystkich szczegółach... Przyznaję. Cenię go bardzo, szanuję, żywię doń sympatię, gdybym mogła, nieba mu przychyliłabym, nieznośna dla mnie jest myśl sprawienia Markowi najdrobniejszej przykrości, wyrzekłabym się dlań wielu rzeczy. Przyznaję też, że on... że on był pierwszym mężczyzną, który obudził moje zmysły. To prawda. Nie mogłam i przypuszczam, że nigdy nie potrafię być dlań obojętna. Powiem panu otwarcie: pocałowaliśmy się raz jeden i... nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Pod wpływem tego właśnie zmysłowego działania sama kiedyś myślałam, że go kocham, że to jest miłość. Ale musiałam zmienić zdanie, gdy się przekonałam, że... — Że co?... — Że... kocham innego. Justyn skurczył się w fotelu. Serce zamarło mu w piersiach ze szczęścia z rozpaczy... Ale jeszcze chciał się łudzić, jeszcze czepiał się nadziei, zbawczej dla nich dwojga i tragicznej nadziei: — Monika zakochała się w jakimś obcym mężczyźnie. Wprawdzie zawsze był pewien, że na żadnego ze znajomych nie zwracała szczególniejszej uwagi, ale kobiety umieją maskować się... — Czy pani jest tego uczucia pewna? — zapytał nie patrząc na nią. — Tak pewna, jak tego, że żyję, że żyję dla niego i tylko dla niego chcę żyć, że jutrzejszy dzień przyjdzie po to, bym mogła rozpamiętywać każde jego spojrzenie, każde słowo, a noc, bym śnić mogła o nim... — Na Boga! Ale chyba pani nie powiedziała mu tego, chyba on o tym nie wie? — Nie powiedziałam. Nie. Ale on wie, chociaż nie chce wiedzieć. Mówiłam mu to po milion razy dziennie, wszystkimi myślami, wszystkimi spojrzeniami... Byłby ślepy, byłby głuchy, byłby bezlitosny, gdyby tego nie wiedział. Justyn ścisnął skronie z całych sił i powtarzał zdławionym szeptem: — Boże... Boże... Boże.... — Pokochałam go już dawno — jakby w zamyśleniu mówiła Monika. — Było to w zaczarowanym zamku... O ciepłym letnim zmierzchu... Weszłam na podwórze z koszem pachnących owoców i nuciłam piosenkę... Wtedy go poznałam, wtedy otworzyło się moje serce, chociaż jeszcze nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.. Był taki piękny, taki strzelisty i nieziemski, jak jego cudny zamek... Przez jego oczy zobaczyłam, zdumiona i oczarowana świat zupełnie nowy świat, podniebnych lotów, błękitnych marzeń, międzygwiezdnych uniesień, świat tak różny od tego, który znałam, od świata dobrych i złych ludzi co żyją i umierają na ziemi... I odtąd z dniem każdym stawałam się bogatsza, bogatsza o zrozumienie jednej cząsteczki jego kryształowej duszy i już wiedziałam, że on jest Pięknem i Dobrem. Już widziałam, iż poza nim nie ma dla mnie szczęścia.... I że raczej życia się wyrzeknę, niż jego... Umilkła i czekała. Długo trwała cisza. Wreszcie Justyn ciężko podniósł się przygarbiony i blady, z wielkimi sinymi kręgami pod oczami. Nie patrzył na nią i odezwał się ochrypłym głosem: — To nieprawda... Zresztą ja nie kocham pani... Słyszy, pani... Nie kocham... Dotychczas panią szanowałem i wiem, że oboje zapomnimy o tej rozmowie, bym mógł nadal panią szanować. Pani obowiązkiem jest zostać żoną Marka i nie odpłacić mu krzywdą za jego wielką i szlachetną miłość. Swoim zachowaniem się w stosunku do niego, dała mu pani pewne nadzieje. Tego nie wolno podeptać. A ja pani nie kocham. Odetchnął ciężko i dodał: — To wszystko. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Był już za drzwiami, gdy usłyszał wołanie Moniki, lecz tylko przyśpieszył kroku. — Jak najprędzej, jak najprędzej — myślał gorączkowo. Pannę Agatę spotkał w kredensie i bezładnie wytłumaczył jej, że musi natychmiast wyjechać w bardzo pilnych sprawach, o których zapomniał, toteż prosi o konie do stacji, jak najprędzej. Stara panna słuchała go z podejrzliwą miną, ale kazała zaprzęgać. W pół godziny Justyn spakował rzeczy, potem pożegnał się z bardzo zdumionymi staruszkami, dając te same mętne wyjaśnienia, nie dał się zatrzymać nawet na kolacji i gdy tylko bryczka zajechała, zajął w niej miejsce. Przybiegła zaaferowana panna Agata: — Monika prosi pana... Na kilka słów... — Nie, nie... Pani będzie łaskawa przeprosić ją... Nie mogę — mówił bezładnie. Panna Agata położyła mu rękę na ramieniu: — Robi pan głupstwo, młody człowieku — powiedziała z naciskiem. — Doprawdy, muszę jechać — powtórzył, unikając jej wzroku. — Musi pan uciekać?... Głupia polityka, młody człowieku. Psuje pan życie jej i sobie też. — Nie rozumiem pani — odpowiedział z lodowatą dystynkcją, w nadziei, iż uniemożliwi w ten sposób dalszą rozmowę. Panna Agata nie należała jednak do osób, które dają się łatwo stropić: — Rozumie pan, po co kłamać, rozumie pan doskonale. Nie wiem co między wami zaszło, ale wiem, że się kochacie. Walenty! — zwróciła się do stangreta. — A nie odjeżdżaj tam ze stacji przed odejściem pociągu. Machnęła ręką i dodała: — Z Bogiem. I konie z miejsca poderwały w kłusa. Koła zastukotały po nierównym bruku. Przez moment zdawało się Justynowi, że dogania go czyjeś łkanie, ale był to tylko szum wiatru w wysokich koronach drzew.